<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The veil of the night by Bl4ckHunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632482">The veil of the night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter'>Bl4ckHunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, F/M, Premonition, Romance, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot story. While on the run from the Inquisitors and the Empire, Cal and Merrin try to find out where would their path go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cal Kestis/Merrin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The veil of the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just an idea I got after replaying Jedi: Fallen Order and watching The Mandalorian and The Clone Wars series And I liked the interactions between Cal and Merrin and I think they had a potential to be in a relationship, if not for the fact that Cal was still a Jedi.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cal Kestis was once again on the run from the Empire and the Inquisitor as Cal jumped at a wall and ran to the platforms, while brandishing his lightsaber and deflecting the shots the stormtroopers fired at him as he deflected two of them at the stormtroopers, then used Force push to send them falling off the cliff.</p><p>"Cal, where are you?" Cere called over the comms.</p><p>"I'm on my way! They keep coming—" Cal yelped as he was sent to the ground with a Force push as a giant Dowutin female clad in Imperial armor, wielding a double-bladed red lightsaber with a circle around the handle jumped down from above.</p><p>"You got lucky the last time, trash. This time, I'm going to crush you." The Ninth Sister said through bared teeth.</p><p>Cal rolled back and dodged as the Ninth Sister swung the weapon wildly until she raised her hand and used the Force to lift Cal in the air and pull him towards her but before she could impale him, Cal threw a small piece of debris at her face, dazing her and made a cut across her helmet as she let go of Cal and screamed in rage. Cal rolled away as the Ninth Sister lunged at him and tried to stab him before he cut her in her side and their lightsabers crossed before the Ninth Sister cut Cal in the leg and he screamed, falling on his knees. The Ninth Sister grabbed Cal and slammed him to the ground as he struggled for breath.</p><p>"Lord Vader will be happy if I bring him your head." The Ninth Sister said smugly, about to deliver the finishing blow and Cal struggled with using the Force to keep the tip of the crimson red blade away as he felt the heat inches away from his face.</p><p>"Let him go!"</p><p>The Ninth Sister looked up to see the Dathomirian Nightsister in her red robes.</p><p>"Witch." The Ninth Sister sneered.</p><p>Merrin used her magic and summoned branches from the ground, restraining the Ninth Sister but she screamed in rage, freeing herself with ease and throwing the lightsaber like a boomerang, aiming it at Merrin but Merrin rolled away, while Cal freed himself from the Ninth Sister's grip and sent her powerful kick to her chin as she tumbled back. As she freed herself from the branches, she threw a pile of sharp pieces of metal debris at Merrin, who barely deflected most of them before some of them pierced her abdomen.</p><p>"Merrin!" Cal exclaimed before he glared at the Ninth Sister and used the Force to loosen the stalactites from above as they crashed to the ground and the ground beneath the Ninth Sister's feet cracked and she screamed as she fell through into the abyss below. Cal rushed to Merrin as she leaned onto him for support. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"I'll be fine. We should get out of here before more Inquisitors and stormtroopers arrive." Merrin said, noticing the Imperial shuttles flying in the air.</p><p>"Greez, we're on our way back to Mantis, prepare to take off." Cal said over the comms.</p><hr/><p>Back on Mantis, Merrin had entered Cal's bedroom, with a top and shorts and bandages around her abdomen as he stared into the stars through the window.</p><p>"Now, do I owe you, or we're even again?" Merrin asked.</p><p>"Honestly, at this point, I've lost count." Cal said, smiling but not looking at her as he looked into the endless void of space contemplatively.</p><p>"What's wrong, Cal?" Merrin asked, holding his hand.</p><p>"There are days when I'm hopeful that we will outrun Vader, the Inquisitors, the Empire. But things like these, when we're so close to death… so few of us are out there. I trust the Force that it will guide us but… how am I supposed to believe that we can get through this?" Cal wondered.</p><p>"Before I met you, I would've given up on hope long ago. Just like you, I was only a child, when my people were slaughtered. I may very well be the last Nightsister. But you've shown me a new purpose and opened my eyes to the truth. And now I know that with the good people by your side, we can overcome anything." Merrin said as they looked at each other.</p><p>"I guess the Force will tell, if we will make it until tomorrow." Cal said.</p><p>"Don't dwell on what could've been or fear on what may happen the next day. Focus on what you can do today and make better." Merrin noted as they smiled at each other, feeling the energy between them rise as they kissed and laid down on bed as Merrin was unzipping Cal's jacket, while he lifted her top and ran his hands down her cheeks and neck to her shoulders and her breasts as she moaned, with them bathing under the glow of the stars through the window.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>A Togruta female was fighting Darth Vader in an ancient temple as the chamber closed before the female was sucked into the void surrounding them.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Cal woke up and gasped as he wiped the cold sweat on his forehead and wiped his face and Merrin stirred, moaning weakly as she rubbed her eyes and ran her hand down his back.</p><p>"Are you alright, Cal?" Merrin asked.</p><p>"I… think I know where we need to go. I sensed another Jedi. She's in the Outer Rim." Cal said.</p><p>"Are you certain she will help us?" Merrin wondered as Cal got dressed.</p><p>"I don't know… but I have to try." Cal said as he got up and headed to the cockpit of Mantis.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked the small cameo of Ahsoka Tano, since The Mandalorian confirmed that she had survived the events of Episodes IV-VI. Honestly, Cal was more relatable and not overpowered Gary Stu, unlike how Rey became a Mary Sue and her and Kylo Ren was nothing but pure fan service with the cliché good character redeems evil character.</p><p>Merrin wasn't explicitly evil, just misguided and she and Cal had good interactions and there easily could have been more between her and Cal, but Fallen Order focused more on the storyline, rather than exploiting other aspects, like romance and I think they could've explored more Cal's storyline with the Rebels and the flashbacks with Cal being a Padawan. Those familiar with Fallen Order can agree that their friendship could have easily expanded into something more.</p><p>Cal became a little disillusioned with the Jedi Order after the Purge, even more, when he found out that Cere, his friend and mentor, broke under the torture of the Empire and gave up her padawan, who was later turned into a Sith Inquisitor but he didn't condemn Cere for what had happened and Merrin was bitter after she was led to believe that the Jedi had wiped out the Nightsisters, when it was actually Grievous and Cal got her to open up more about the loss of her clan and they had rather decent interactions with each other. And I'd be curious how would Jedi: Fallen Order continue and he could very well have met Ahsoka too at one point.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.</p><p>With regards</p><p>Bl4ckHunter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>